ODST 17-17
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: Lili is my name I am called now. I forgot a lot of my past but right now I live while all my comrades are dead. I live even though I have no reason to live any more. My squad is dead again even though I tried to save them. I tried and yet I live standing beside a god and others just like him wearing armor of the SPARTAN. (I would like messages on if i should kill and Noble Six)
1. prologue

ODST 17-17

Prelude

My name is in my records yet I have forgotten it long ago but I am usually called Lili now. This is a personal recording of my life story from what I can remember. After this little introduction I will be putting clips from my helmet as visual evidence for you to see.

I began as a small orphan child on the streets at about 3 years old, I guess since records say I was born in the year 2511, with no home, no family, and no friends. I survived daily on rats, stolen food, and homeless shelters so as to keep alive on a daily basis. I was born on the planet Coral in the city of Dian Chao in the slums. For 7 years I stayed alive and fought as best I could against other street kids and muggers that would rather kill me for what little I had than to leave me alone. It was quite common at times for a pedestrian to come through and be dead with various riffraff on them before they could blink. I would know since at times I was one of them until that fateful day.

An old man had walked down the street and many of the older people knew him and stayed away but the younger ones of us had no clue until we got close. Most of the kids attacked him and were simple knocked out easily by him with a single hand before they could react. I watched from the shadows with my small knife ready knowing I would be dead if he knocked me out since I was hated by most of the kids for outsmarting them and getting what they had. I snuck up on the old man and am about to pounce when he turns and looks right at me making me move back just in time as his walking stick almost hits me in the head if I had stayed there.

With what good agility I had I then charged at him and slowly make progress towards him as he keeps trying to hit me with his stick until I almost have him on my knife when he drops his arm on mine making it crack. With a yell of pain unknown to me until now of broken bones I collapse as he smiles and kneels beside me and seems to pull bandages and medicine from nowhere and starts to treat my wounds. Kindness was strange and had never been given to me before until now.

After helping fix my arm he helps me up and carries me with him which I let happen knowing someone who could easily dodge my attack was someone that could kill me if he wanted to. A girl my age usually would be a prostitute if not for my ability to defend myself and with this man I somehow knew I would not be harmed anymore. We travelled through five blocks of sheer death where the older kids lived and they would usually kill people on the spot yet they stayed away from this old man as if knowing he was death incarnate. We soon reach his home which looks like an old noodle shop that is a two story building and in good condition from the look it had.

He carried me inside and lay me down on a bed that looked clean enough to eat off of and you wouldn't get any dirt with the food. For three days and nights he had me live with him where I got new clothes, a warm bath and soap, and even fresh food which made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven. On the forth morning he sat at the table and finally spoke for the first time since I had seen him.

"Hello young one, I am Quin-Pi, a teacher of the arts. Among very few have I ever had to actually had to even look at when I fight and for you I was very surprised. You seem a natural born killer and yet have no one to guide you in killing. I wish to have you as my apprentice so as let your natural talents grow if you so wish." Says the old man as he looks down at me in my bed still.

Naturally I would have been suspicious of him but having been given so much for no reason made me accept on the spot with a single nod. I had never talked before but for this man I would willingly talk and even do anything he asked so long as I could live like this.

The day then began as he started giving me the basics of some old martial arts from a place called China on a planet called Earth. He taught me in three years how to fight with anything from a branch all the way to a sword. I learned how to become a long lost fighter that had died out long ago called a martial artist. I learned so many styles and arts of martial arts that he even taught me the art of the ninja to go with it. I soon came to see him like a father and treated him with respect as I learned languages from places on earth like China, Spain, England, Russian, and many others.

I even met a man that hacked computers who taught me how to hack. He loved to teach me and I seemed to be a natural at it as I hacked my way through systems faster than anyone he had ever seen before. I loved the praise and liked being near him. Sooner than I liked I heard the police caught him and hung him though.

That all soon crumbling down when a local Gang started a fight in the streets and catching a nearby house on fire. With how the slums were and how bad the conditions were around a fire here would soon become an inferno. That day I was learning from Quin-Pi in the building when the house seemed to catch blaze almost in an instant. He gave me a bag and told me to run knowing he would be unable to make it. I tried my best but sooner than I could act he shoved me out a weak wall into the street as the roof feel upon him. Having lost what I had for 6 years I ran to one place I had heard about from people that would sometimes come to visit Master Quin-Pi. They talked of a place called UNSC and how it was a great military.

With a bag with a few clothes, some money, a small computer from the guy that was hung, and a bag of apples which the Master loved to eat. With haste I found a terminal that was hidden away from people and started hacking the system until I found someone I definably needed to help me get into the UNSC since I was young. Finding the person's address I hacked into their computer and left a message and proof that I had some blackmail material on them. I also left instruction on what I wanted and where to leave it.

Within half a day the man had done as I asked which was good since I grabbed what I needed and headed to the nearest recruiting center. Arriving at the recruitment center they asked me questions, verified what I gave them, and even explained some things to me. At the end of it they asked me one last question

"What branch of military would you like?"

My response was, "I don't care. I just wanna help."

In a year of being a regular marine grunt I found myself ahead of the others in my squad and even at times holding my own against half of them with ease. Instructors praised me and superiors watched me. In those two years I learned how to drive almost every vehicle, fire every weapon, throw grenades, and even fight under impossible odds. My scores were high than anyone in my squad and at times my tactics were insane yet worked every time.

Finally the day came when orders came for me to visit the man in charge of the facility, which I did. He told me how he liked my record and hoped I kept it up before he asked a question which changed my life.

"Would you consider joining the ODSTs? We need bright young fighters like you for them to fight against a threat against humanity. You will be training on Reach"

That day was February 19, 2551


	2. Chapter 1

ODST 17-17

Chapter 1

My eyes opened slowly as I woke from cryosleep along with my fellow ODST squad members. My squad was composed of 6 people and me that worked as a team for hell drops. Opening the cryotube I stepped out and staggered over to my locker that was ten feet away on the metal grated floor. My bare feet felt the cold steel under my feet as I walk across the floor to my locker and opened it as my mind started to put things together in order. We were on the UNSC Iroquois after a battle not too long ago with a group of twenty covenant ships with about forty-eight of our ships. When the battle had finished, It had been The Iroquois and six other UNSC vessels left where seven covenant ships fled. The Iroquois, which was us, had come to Reach for a debriefing and to give a message to superior officers.

Opening my locker I began to get into uniform as I look about and see my comrades starting to wake or starting to move about as I already was. First was the captain in charge of our squad who was Danial, a hardworking man who was too serious for my liking. Next was the second in command Anna who was more man than woman by how she acted all the time. After that was the twin demolition experts Tim and Tom who always got into trouble. Freddy was our local asshat heavy who liked guns more than people. Penny was the medical officer and local germ-a-phobic with a lotta issues. Finally was Billy the computer nerd with a hatred for military girls. I was the sniper of the group and probably the sanest of our group even if I spoke little to anyone.

We were Squad 777 of the Helldropers or ODSTs as some call us or as our nickname many called us Hell's angels. I was the fresh recruit for the group with no experience for this but a steady eye and hand for quick results. I finish putting on my clothes and walk silently along with Tim and Tom to the mess hall as they spoke.

"Hey Tom, you think the recruit here will speak for once unless ordered to?" ask Tim over my head at Tom

Tom shrugs and smiles at Tim as he replies, "I don't know. Never heard her do it. Could find out if we pushed her to the breaking point but she might kill us."

They chuckle as I glare at them both even as they towered over me. I was short at the height of 5'7 while most of the squad was the normal height of 6' something causing me to be the smallest of the group. Teased and sometimes even pranked as the new person I got irritated but stayed away from trouble so as to be the way I wished. No one except the Captain of the squad even knew I had a sword in my locker. I looked at a terminal to find out the date and saw that it was currently July 20, 2552 which meant we had arrived at the planet of Reach where we might be able to get some R and R. This sounded good as I needed a drink of some Vodka even if it tasted like shit.

The mess hall was partially open at this time but I hope that it will soon be crouded since the twins get bored to easily and cause trouble and with a bigger crowd that meant I could slip away and go to the training room to exercise properly to stretch my unused muscles. I walk alongside the twins to the food line where I notice squad 294 already formed and getting their food. Squad 284 has been a squad that seems to always be near mine whenever we did anything and that caused problems as they seemed to pick fights with us. I didn't like them to much but I was new so my opinion was not to solid on them yet except their captain was almost of a hardass as ours.

Finding myself behind the twins in line and noticing them smiling I knew trouble would hit very soon as I slowly got some distance between me and the twins as one of them got a ladle full of mashed potatoes and threw it at the Lieutenant of squad 294 which really pissed him off. Within seconds fists flew as I dodged out of the way and behind the counter where the cooks had ducked so as to hide from the fighting as I knew the odds were not in my favor even if it was expected of me to help the twins even if they caused it.

After about five minutes of a full on fist fight of about thirty people including my squad mates who had arrived on scene to join in the MPs soon arrive to stop the fighting all together. With the MPs holding everyone from continuing some one walked closer letting me hear their boots clicking on the metal floor as they approached and stood on the other side of where I was hiding.

The voice spoke up letting me know it was Gunnery Sargent Fin who was speaking, "I would like to know why the hell you ODSTs are fighting each other upon waking up at the arrival or our latest mission. I don't want any of your bullshit either about how someone deserved it or how someone slipped. I want the truth and damn it I want it now."

I rose from behind the counter knowing that I was gonna need to cool things down before all my squad got put in the brig again. Last time it was cause of a training accident that involved explosives and 294 in the middle of them.

"I am at fault sir. I threw a spoon of mashed potatoes at Squad 294's LT because of a comment he made about one of my squad sir." I said causing everyone to notice the small woman behind the food counter.

I watch as Fin turns around slowly with the deadliest glare I had seen from him since we met a year ago. He looks at me dead in the eye and asks, "And what might I ask was the comment they said recruit?"

Knowing that if I did a single thing wrong than he would know I was lying I looked him in the eyes and said, "They commented on how we always stole kills from them and how the twins caused more deaths for our people then the enemy."

One of the younger guys in squad 294 blurted out with anger before any of his team could stop him, "You little lying bitch. You are spouting bullshit."

Seeing me giving no signs of lying and also hearing someone near the same as me in rank saying bad remarks about me, Fin turns to 294 and says, "This is your last warning for causing trouble. I have had it with the shit you and squad 777 are doing but I have no need of your petty remarks about each other. For causing this shit squad 294 will be in the brig without leave for a week. Squad 777 will be watched and any sign of trouble from squad 777 will cause the same treatment as squad 294. Dismissed."

The MPs slowly break away from my squad and help squad 294 to be taken to the brig even as the recruit they had seemed pissed as hell. My squad slowly surrounded me where they patted my shoulders lightly to show their thanks for the close save as some glare at the twins for causing trouble once again.

The Mess hall slowly calms down and order comes back into place as more people start to arrive and everyone gets food to sit down and eat while talking to their squads. Mine sat alone at a table far to side as others grouped together to talk. I myself sat isolated from my squad a few chairs distance where I comfortably ate in silence while watching them talk and smile. I was younger than my transcripts said I was, I was 18 right now while my transcripts said I was 3 years older. Being a hacker and knowing things I shouldn't know constantly kept me weary of people I didn't know that would try to talk to me. My team didn't even know my name since I never gave it and all they could call me was by my number which was 17-17. Later they started calling me Lili because of it if you turned the numbers upside down in a calculator from the old days.

The food was hard to eat since it didn't taste all that good but it went down and stayed in my stomach so I wasn't complaining.

After a bit and with me about to get up to leave while everyone else in my squad was halfway done I see Anna look at me before she says, "Lili, thank you."

I nod knowing that Anna rarely said anything nice to people but didn't care much. As long as I did my job I really didn't care about much. Putting my food tray in the been for dishes I walk out of the mess hall and down the hallway in a series of left turns and right turns to arrive five minutes later at the training area where I went to a padded mat and I started my exercises that helped stretch my muscles and get me ready for my real fighting practice for today. I did hope someone challenged me as I needed a way to take my stress out on someone. As I do my exercises I see something quite odd to see in the training room. I saw someone in full power armor across the room which made me wonder who it was. I didn't remember their being anyone who had applied on the ship for power armor training as the only people allowed wearing that was Spartans and I hadn't seen any Spartans on the rooster for the ship. His armor seems to be a green neutral tone with a gold visor for the standard Spartan and he was massive in size standing above others my height even as those few here seemed to give him distance.

My curiosity starts to get the better of me as I stop stretching and head towards the Spartan as I grab two of the training sticks made of bamboo that I had gotten special for this stuff. As I walk over I notice all eyes on me until I stand twenty feet behind the giant of a Spartan and I toss one of the training swords as I step hard on the ground to alert him to my presence. Looking towards me he sees the stick flying towards him and grabs it while looking at me, which I assume he is since all I see is the visor. I gesture towards the padded mats and swing my bamboo stick about as I stare at him not saying a work but I think he gets the clue since he nods. Heading to the padded mats I stand waiting with my bamboo stick in hand as she walks over and a crowd starts to form around us as I see one person run out the door probably to tell everyone about the match.

Walking slowly in a circle we watch each other for the slightest mistake in foot work or gesture to strike only to notice we both seem too good for that before stopping. My stick is held like a staff in my arms as I had been taught by Master Quin-Pi and wait patiently for him to strike knowing neither of us would leave an opening unless to trap the other. Suddenly he strikes forward with his wooden stick almost catching my face with his sudden speed but I duck under in time and jump up as I bring my stick down toward his right shoulder at the joint with a good amount of force only for him to dodge and swing again towards my legs as I land. Landing I instantly do a back flip and use my stick to reach higher into the air to push off and land behind him as I swing around to catch him in the back. I hear the crowd cheering and making bets as I miss him when he rolls away and comes up to stand ready for my next strike.

"I bet 180 credits she losses." Yells one in the crowd

"200 that she wins." Says another

"She's gonna be killed. That's a Spartan." Says another.

There words and action mostly say that I will lose this but I knew that from the start. He was to good and I was not going to be able to keep this up for to long since each time he swung I had to concentrate fully in order to dodge each of his strikes and yet he needed almost nothing to dodge mine. We continue for another 10 minutes of this sweaty and active battle as the crowd grows. It had originally been about 30 people but it probably had grown to about a hundred in no time flat as more kept coming in. ODSTs cheered for me while marines and the sailors cheered for the Spartan. I already knew the outcome but I decided that if I was going to go down I might as well go out with a bang.

I lung forward with as much speed as I can getting in close to the Spartan as I hold my stick with both hands like a staff and I swing at him in a series of attacks towards his chest and arms knowing he would block each one before I crouch and jump using my training to go over him where I grab onto his helmet and use the leverage to land to the side where I jab forward with my stick to try and hit him. His speed seems almost unhuman as he dodges each strike I try to land and finally he gets a hit through onto my arm making it numb from the hit as I go flying back about twenty feet and land on the edge of the mat.

I had lost to the Spartan with a single hit. My arm should have been broken but he had held back. I was mad because he had been holding back the entire match and that was making me lose my composure which I had kept in place the whole time I had been in the UNSC and this bastard had been holding back. Getting up with surprising ease I walk over to the Spartan and look him right in the visor before I say my first words that surprised everyone there.

"You fucking bastard, you held back even though I wanted you to go full strength. You have made a fool of me knowing that. I am dishonored because of you." I walk off angry as everyone starts to mutter among themselves which I hear until the door shuts.

"The Spartan dishonored her?"

"She was mad she lost, that's all."

"Did he really hold back?"

"She's a sore loser."

"Hey pay up man."

That damn Spartan had made a fool out of me knowing full well I would notice with that last hit. He knew and yet he fucking showed me how weak I was compared to him. I hated him for it and yet a small part of me liked that he had held back. Shaking my head I head to the barracks where I lay on bed and waited for everyone to arrive which was very soon as they got news of what had happened with the damn Spartan.

Anna probably knew I would be here since he came running right up to my bunk and grabs me by my collar and shakes me as she yells, "What the hell were you thinking?"

I stay silent as I look her in the eyes to show her I had my reasons even as she shakes me still while she still seems angry at me.

"You could have gotten killed. Spartans are killers and you wanted to spar with him? Are you fucking insane? Speak damn it." She yells at me while still shaking me.

I am tired of this and using a few martial arts moves I flip her onto her back while sitting on her chest and speak, "I have my reasons. I have done it. I know what I needed to know. Now stop."

I get up and lay back on my bed as she blinks up at the ceiling wondering why she is on the ground before her full rage comes on and she attack me which I quickly dodge out of the way and behind the twins who had just come through the door that was next to my bunk. The twins wonder what is going on until they see the anger filled face of Anna as I quickly depart to let her cool off while probably getting in a fight with the twins.

Walking the corridors I find myself constantly stared at and talked about in whispers since rumor of the fight had spread around. I finally find myself as a port window where I stare at the planet called Reach which was where we were reporting to. The place was supposed to look like Earth but I had never been to Earth so I wouldn't know. The place looks so green and blue like a piece of art that would soon look like this ship if we humans live on it to much.

The speakers overhead go on and the Captain of the ship says, "This is your captain speaking. All non-ship personnel please take your nearest shuttle to the surface. Your commanding officer will give you your debriefing shortly."

I sigh and head for my squads room which causes me to pass by the Spartan who is heading for the shuttle bay behind me. As he passes he says, "Sorry."

I small smile appear on my lips as I keep running and I soon find myself with my squad who is all getting in gear. I start doing the same as Danial says, "Okay troopers, seems some inserectionists have started a campaign on the ground and we got to drop behind enemy lines so as to stop them. We are going in hot and will be landing in a supposed hot LZ so make sure to stay in the cluster and do not I repeat do not ingage the enemy by yourself unless need be. Get suited up and meet at the pods because boys and girls we just lost our R and R."

Getting in gear I look at my helmet where it says Lili and rub it a little before putting my helmet on. I head a few feet down to where my weapons were. I had a couple of fragmentation grenades, a few magazines of .50 sniper ammo for my S2 AM Sniper Rifle, and about 4 magazines for my BR55 Battle Rifle. With these I put them in their rightful places on my belt and my leg compartments as I slip a knife into each arm sheath I have. After that I grab my sniper rifle and Battle rifle which I take with me to my pod as I follow my squad to the drop pod bay. Finding my pod I put both of my weapons into their racks inside my drop pod where I make sure they are secured before getting in myself and strapping myself in as I wait. Everyone had to be in there drop pods and the signal for the go ahead had to be sent before the drop pods would start.

The signal goes through and I feel my pod being lowered as I grab the controls for emergency movement incase we had incoming anti air defenses that would start shooting at us. The jerk of of the pod being detatched from the ship is small but the boosters on the top begin as I am pushed back into my seat while I plummet to the planet at increasing speeds behind my squad that were all in front of me. Seems we were heading in fast as the planet soon becomes beigger then my view of it and I start to see clouds pass were the braking system starts.

Our decent was good until Tim seems to lose his braking gear and he plummets past everyone but not before my front glass plate for my pod is hit by one of his braking pads almost shattering it and making it impossible to see anything until the landing which comes all too soon and my head hits one of the hand rails as my seat jerks causing me to pass out.


	3. Chapter 2

ODST 17-17

Chapter 2

I wake suddenly as I look about and suddenly remember where I was and what had happened as I check to make sure my helmet is in place before using the emergency release seals on the door to blast them out. The door flies off as I get my feet on solid ground and reach behind me to grab my sniper and Battle rifle. I attack my sniper to my back as my Battle rifle is checked in my hands on ammo and condition. Finding my weapon in good condition I check my Nav-systems to find where I was and how far the LZ was from me.

My nav-system comes up and reveals my location before making a three dimensional diagram of the land around me before placing a marker about 900 meters to the North of me in the middle of some buildings. I sigh before I check to make sure my voice changer works that I had installed before running at a good pace towards the LZ so as to try and reach it where the team should have been. I knew the odds of finding them waiting there for me were little to none but I could at least track them from there so as to catch up with them if possible.

I slowly made my way uphill as I follow a guide that showed me the easiest route to take to reach where the LZ was while checking our squad channel hoping to hear any chatter over the com system. I pass by some strange looking bird things that resembled ancient creatures long dead on Earth called Emus. Not sure if they were friendly or hostile I avoid them while keeping my pace like training I had been taught a while back in basic which I kept in my head. Training had been fun and at times a challenge which was a great thing for me since the academic crap was a pain. I track uphill until I find myself by a metal gate and a locked building while on the other side of the gate seems to be a destroyed warthog. Feeling uneasy about this I am about to walk over when I see two hornets inbound to the location.

With no idea what to do and the LZ still a good distance away to the East now I have one of two options. My first option is to join the group that is coming in with hopes of finding my team while the other option is to just go on my own. My orders from my captain had been to not engage enemies on my own so my best bet was with option 1. I stand in place and wait for whoever the reinforcements were and see if I could tag along without problems. I watch as one hornet lands letting out a group of four soldiers that each seem to be wearing unusual armor as they head down hill and towards the destroyed warthog where they seem to look it over.

I watch as they walk over to the side where I had climbed up and they head through a building to come out where they meet with locals who suddenly open the door of the locked building and they start to talk with them. One in black armor like mine but with a small hint of red on it looks over towards me and taps a blue armored man on the shoulder before pointing towards me. The man in blue looks towards me and must have said something to the others as he heads over with the black and red armored person.

I feel a little nervous as they tower over me in their big armored suits as the man in blue taps his helmet as if wanting me to change my com channel.

Doing so I soon find a man's voice asking, "Soldier, where is your team?"

I respond using my voice changer which makes my voice sound male, "It should be at the LZ about 500 meters to the East of here."

He looks puzzled and asks, "Should be? Why don't you know?"

I simply reply, "I crash landed in a different spot and woke up an hour ago. My squad was supposed to land at the LZ but I am unsure if they made it. My last orders were to not engage any hostiles unless with support. Seeing your arrival I waited."

The man in the blue armor looks her over before saying, "Keep close to one of the team. This is Spartan Noble Team. Follow my orders close and you might stay alive Hell Jumper."

I jerked in surprise as I look about at the now full team of six Spartans that looked at me. I had fought one Spartan earlier and yet here I was standing beside six more that almost all looked to be veterans. One looked to be missing an arm since a metal skeleton is in its place.

I feel like I do not belong with them but I nod as I stand by the one who looks to have the newest armor of them which seems to be the black and red one. Standing next to the giant of a person I hear a lady's voice say, "Welcome to Noble team Hell Jumper."

Before I can respond Noble team's leader says, "Heat signatures ahead, double time it Noble team."

I run as fast as I can to barely keep up with the Spartans still unsure what to do as we come upon a building with dead civilians and dead Marines that seemed to have been tortured. Unsure of what to do or say I follow along silenty. I look at each of them making sure to figure out each of them. The one in blue seems to be the leader, the robot armed person was a tech person, heavy was of course heavy, sniper guy was sneaky, the one in green to the side I have no about , and the black and red one was a rookie.

As I look them over I hear the one in blue ask the one with the robot arm, "Kat you got any information on the ODST?"

Kat looks at me then the one in blue before saying, "Nothing much. It's as if anything in the file is gone. All I got is a name, number, squad, and where they came from. Either ONI has a hand in this or this ODST is good at covering trails."

I then answer to their questioning thoughts, "I cover my trail."

The on in blue looks at me and asks, "What you got to hide, Helljumper?"

I look at him and say, "As much is hidden about me as all that black ink on your files probably."

The one with the knife asks, "Can I get rid of him, Carter? It might get rid of unwanted attention."

Carter looks me over before saying, "No, we keep him with us Emile. Jorge watch him close."

The big one looks at me and says, "I'm Jorge."

I look up at him and say, "ODST 17-17 or as my squad called me Lili."

He tilts his head a little and asks as we go side by side along with the team, "Is it a joke?"

I shake my head and say, "No. I can't remember my name so one day they called me Lili because of my number. It's what I am."

On the com channel I hear the man in green who is in one of the hornets say, "Movement in the structure ahead."

Carter says, "Noble team, keep you eyes on your motion trackers."

Looking at the lower right side of my hud I see a small red dot in front of me about 15 feet away and getting farther away as I keep pace with Jorge."

Carter than asks, "June you got anything?"

June replies, "negative. Thermals are clean."

Following in the back with Jorge I find myself asking, "Who are you guys? You don't seem like the other Spartan I met."

He looks at me and asks, "Other Spartan? Where did you meet him?"

I answer simply, "UNSC Iroquois. I dropped from it with my squad."

He thinks on this as I hear June say, "Boss, I see movement outside your structure."

Carter says quickly as I hear the rookie fire at an enemy contact, "Noble two move to the west and cover fire. Contact Contact."

With little to do but begin combat I put my Battle rifle to my shoulder as I turn the corner seeing a glimps of something not human jumping off a building top while Carter and the rookie go down stairs. Aiming down my sights I see a small alien with a mask and a pack on it's back aiming at me with a small pink weapon. Without a second thought I fire a three round burst into it's face sending it into a back flip just as three more come out of cover.

Training kicking in and adrenaline starting up my senses click into place as I quickly fire a three round burst into each of them before quickly jumping out the window and landing in a roll on the ground where I start to look about through my sights and fire two bursts into some tall like bird runners who were trying to escape. Looking towards a bridge I see more crossing and grab one of my grenades off my belt. Pulling the pin I throw it as best I can which lands a few feet away from the front of them and rolls a little closer before exploding taking out about five of the little ones and a couple of the tall ones.

A black blur passes me and fires rapidly with the battle rifle and reloading two times as the rookie goes up and kills the rest of them.

With our guns silent I hear June say into the coms, "Enemy drops ships incoming."

I follow behind Noble Team making sure to stay behind them as I was ordered to as we cross the bridge and come upon the new enemy units that had dropped from the dropship. Firing down my sights I take out each small grunt as quickly as I can hearing little yelps or yells of pain as they die as Noble Team dispatches the enemy jackels before they can attack.

Firing my last shots I reload while following Jorge who says, "Contacts? It's the damn covenant."

This was not a good sign and I knew it. The covenant shouldn't be here as I had only just arrived here a day ago and this place was unknown to the covenant unless…shit. The covenant must have put a tracking device onto the UNSC Iroquois and had followed us here thinking it was Earth. I am done reloading as we take a quick breather.

Carter turns to Kat and says, "Kat I need you at that relay outpost pronto. Six take point."

Noble six leads the way into some more covenant forces which comprise of Elites and grunts. Four elites in white armor fire rapidly at Noble Team as I pull out my sniper while the grunts fall under the quick shots of noble six in the lead who had pulled out his pistol. Looking through my sights and slowing my breathing I wait patiently as Noble team slowly gets closer to the Elites before firing a single shot tearing through the shields of one elite and sending him onto the ground with a dull thud before firing again at the next elite missing his head by a little bit and taking his shields out which Noble takes advantage of and kills him easily. I am about to fire again when I see a few pink needle flying towards me making me roll to the side behind a hay bale which takes the hits and come out in time to see the last Elite fall under Jorge's machine gun.

June speaks up on the com's and says, "Sir, I am seeing more activity to the Northeast."

Carter turns to Emile and says, "Emile, your with Kat and take the ODST with you. He might be helpful."

I look at Carter and say, "Sir…my squad…"

He looks at me and states, "That's an order soldier. Go with Emile and Kat."

Unable to say no I say, "Yes, sir."

I follow Emile who leads the way to where Kat is and Kat asks, "Number three requesting air lift, over."

One of the Hornets come down and land briefly as me, Kat, and Emile climb on. The Hornet lifts and start to circle around as it gains altitude as my eyes go to where Six, Carter, and Jorge are getting into a civilian vehicle and start to drive off.

Looking over at Kat I ask, "Can you give Noble One my squads location from my hud. I need to know if they are alive."

She looks at me as if wanting to know if I was serious about the question where I stare right at her visor. Within a few seconds she gives and uses the small device on her wrist to send the data from my teams location of drop to Carter with a meassage, probably. The Hornet heads East towards our destination over some hills, roads, and a few houses where covenant fire at us. As we head towards the location I hear the chatter or Carter and June on the com link.

"Number three I have visual on the missing troopers. Need Evac."

"Recalling pelican. It will be inbound shortly. Covenant dropships coming your way."

I see the landing area as our hornet lowers down and lands where upon we get out and go towards the doors that are past a couple of semi trucks sitting in the way. Walking past I see that there is a door between us and the inside of the station and decide to lay down as I set the bi-pod of my sniper rifle up so as to have an easier time to fire. I wait patiently to see if we have any incoming enemies while Kat hacks the door.

Carter comes on the coms and asks, "Noble two sir rep?"

"We are at the facility. Doors are jammed. Will take some time to cut through. Heavy resistance incoming." Replies Kat

Carter says, "We are on our way."

I look through my scope as the first wave of enemies drop and fire off three shots sending two elites and a sniping jackel dead onto the ground. I roll away as needles hit my original spot only a few seconds before before my third bullet could be fired. Having Kat and Emile as help I am able to keep the pressure off us just enough as I watch the rest of the team coming in to land in the courtyard while I keep the enemy concerned upfront by shooting another jackel sniper. Reloading I get behind cover and put my last four sniper shots into place with my last clip before switching to my battle rifle sending three round burst seven times before reloading and firing burst again as the last of the team come inside to support us.

Kat starts on unsealing the door as the team covers the entrance as best they can as I throw my last frag outside into a cluster of grunts getting about seven dead as a tanker blows. Out of ammo for my Battle rifle I throw it to the side and grab a DMR off the rack behind me and kneel beside Noble six as we fire side by side into the incoming enemy forces as more dropships keep coming in and letting out troops

Finally I hear Kat say, "There we are in."

Carter ushers those near the door farther back as he says, "It's done. Get inside. Go. Go. GO."

Carter and the rest come inside as I look at the recruit and say, "Nice shooting."

I finally hear the rookie speak and I hear her say, "Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

The door finally seals and the inner doors open slowly to open to a dark room. Using my hud I activate my nightvision turning the room bright green as I look about the room making sure to follow the rest of the group until we find a room with a wounded soldier and a dead man. Kat gets Six to search the dead body as she checks the power for the relay. George finds a girl underneath the flooring who he tries to calm as Carter talks to the wounded soldier.

Jorge finally calms the girl down who is speaking Hungarian when three Elites come out of nowhere and attack before splitting up. One heads for the doors we came from as two more grab the trooper and head deeper into the complex. I help Six up and onto her feet as I hear carter.

Carter looks at us and points at the door saying, "Six, Jorge, ODST clear the hole."

I nod and follow behind Jorge and Six as we go through the door and look back just in time to see Jorge close the door behind us before we get ready for battle. Jorge throws a flare down the hall way which lands in time to reveal an elite and a bunch of grunts and jackels before I grab a grenade off the rack and throw it down the hall as Jorge and six cover me by pinning the enemy forces behind cover. My grenade blows killing a good chunk of the grunts and the three jackels leaving the elite and a few grunts left. Letting Jorge do covering fire and six throwing another grenade I head around to keep the enemy from advancing on our flanks until they all lay dead on the ground. Reloading my DMR I check around the corner to see more grunts and jackels with more grunts coming around the corner. Looking towards six I see her throw a grenade to me which I catch and throw down the hall to land right behind the jackels killing them instantly as it explodes before we let Jorge go down the hall with his machine gun blazing death to all the grunts in his way.

We come upon the next room where Jorge says, "There is more of them. Flush them out. I got you covered."

Six goes down as I go around right, Coming to the corner I look around the corner to see five grunts coming towards me. Firing five shots I cause each of them to drop as their heads pop like pimples on a teenager and am almost skewered by an invisible elite if not for Six with a shot gun she found down below. Using the shot gun she fires two rounds into him sending his blood all over the wall behind him before I shove six to the side taking a blow from a concution rifle sending me into the wall behind me and causing my helmet to fall off. Six looks at me as I try to regain my footing with the Elite running towards me only to get a shotgun blast right through the head spraying brain matter across the side of electrical boards as his bod flops down.

Six looks at me and helps me up as I grab my helmet and put it back on hearing Jorge ask, "You're a girl? Why do you sound like a guy?"

I look a t Jorge and put a finger to my helmet to shh him as Carter says, "I need you to reroute power to a junction near you."

Six starts up the junction before we start heading back to where we had been before. Six seems to be walking closer to me now for some odd reason as she asks, "Well? You gonna answer that question?"

I sigh knowing sooner or later they would ask again and say, "Many of the people I have been around don't think of me as someone capable of fighting like others. They always assume that I need to be protected or watched over but I hate it and usually get away from them and get into trouble. My squad I am with now barely even likes me so I stay quite around them and only talk through my helmet if need be. They don't ask to many question and go with it thus leaving me to my own mind. It's how I work and how I have always worked."

She looks me over and asks, "Why were you not in the Spartan program like us?"

I look at her and reply, "You look at my file? There is almost nothing there and there never will be. It's how I like it. People assume I am just an ODST that fights and has been here for some time and in the end if I live then I live. If I die then I was never someone and I will be forgotten. I made myself a ghost so that in the end I am not covered in black ink or an MIA like you guys. I will be a nobody like all the regular soldiers who will die in the field with no one to mourn over or turn into some kinda hero. You guys don't have that choice now like I do."

She seems to think on this as we arrive where Carter and the others are. Jorge starts to talk to the girl and takes off his helmet to speak to her while Carter and Kat are talking about the relay. Emile seems creepy as is and June is quite.

Six watches everyone silently like usual as I look at the girl and say in fluent Hungarian, "Your father died protecting you and others. Use what your life you have and spend it wisely for soon you may not be able to stay out of war as war has already found you. Be brave and fearless and let the angel fight in your soul like the battle cries of the Vikings of old."

Everyone looks surprised at me as I walk away to head outside and to sit on a dead grunt where I open my helmet and breath in the air of death and gunpowder which I already liked. A hand drops on my shoulder and I look up to see Kat standing over me where she says, "I know what you said and must say that it was a very old quote. You are a strange woman, Lili or should I say..."

My hand comes up and I look her in the visor as I say, "That name you want to say is to a dead person who burned with an old man. I am just Lili now, a soldier who will die like any other and never to live a regular life. I plan to die out here along with everyone else before I become old and to worn out to be as quick as I am now."

I sigh and run my hand through my short black hair before asking, "What of my squad?"

She looks at me and reaches a hand into a pouch pulling out a set of dog tags before saying, "All of them were dead. We only found one of them with dog tags. Someone named Anna."

I nod and ask, "What now? DO I go with you guys or am I gonna be transferred to a new unit?"

She looks at the blue sky above us and says, "I don't know Lili. I don't know. Carter will decide for us I should think."

I nod and look into that blue sky that would soon never be the same again as the days to come would be nothing but war.


	4. Chapter 4

(I am sorry for the mistake early on about the falcons that I called Hornets.)

ODST 17-17

Chapter 3

Arriving at HQ with all of Noble Team, I follow behind them and stick close so as to not get separated. Walking down a flight of stairs and arriving at our command outpost I look past Noble Team to see Colonel Holland who was in charge of our forces. Noble Team stops before Colonel Holland and salutes him which I go along with gladly. Colonel Holland looks towards us and seems to be holding a grim facial expression as he walks towards us.

With a quick salute to us Holland asks Carter, "What is the situation of your original objective?"

Carter puts down his salute and replies, "Relay Station is down for another two weeks from plasma damage on all major uplinks. Marines have reinforced the area and are holding at this time. Area is secured when we departed."

Holland nods as he thinks and asks, "Any other information I might need Spartan?"

Carter replies, "A zealot class Elite escaped from the attack in the relay outpost. We have also recovered ONI Intel. An ODST trooper was with us during the attack and lost his squad."

Holland looks at me still wearing my helmet as he asks, "ODST please remove your helmet and tell me what happened to you and your squad."

I nod and unseal my helmet letting my face for the first time be shown to everyone. Opening my blue eyes to the bright light, I use my left gloved hand to shift my black hair aside so as to see better as I respond, "Me and my squad were dropped behind enemy lines so as to take out the rebels that were supposed to be there. Upon drop my pod was hit with a braking pad from a fellow soldier's pod which had broken off. With the hit my pod went away from the drop destination and upon impact I lost consciousness. When I woke I started to travel towards my squad's destination only to arrive in time to meet Noble Team. Upon meeting them I began following orders as directed by Noble One."

Holland seems to think this over before he says, "Until your squad is made whole again you can remain with Noble Team so long as Noble One's orders are followed."

I salute and reply, "Sir, yes, sir!"

He looks at noble team and says, "Dismissed. Your next mission is in 15:00 hours. Get prepped."

Grabbing my helmet I turn and start to head off with the others when Carter says, "ODST 17-17 come with me. We need to talk."

I sigh and look at Noble Six and say, "I'll be with you guys soon."

I turn and follow Carter until we are out of hearing range where he then asks, "What kinda stunt are you trying to pull with the voice changer?"

I sigh and respond, "I like being treated like anyone else. I may be short and a woman but I sure as hell don't want to be pushed from battle because of it. I became a soldier to fight and by god I will die a soldier."

He looks at me for a few seconds before saying, "I can respect that since Kat and Noble six both had those problems as well. I just want to ask one more thing. Is there anything else I should know that you kept secret?"

I sigh knowing it is best to tell him the truth, "I have hidden things of my past. I illegally got into the marines and am two years younger than my records say. I was recommended to become a Spartan but deleted all my files by quick hacking skills that Kat is close to having. I don't want to be recognized by people so as to die and be forgotten. It is my only wish as a soldier."

Carter sighs and says, "You could have been a great Spartan."

I look at him and say before I walk away after the others, "I would have been a horrible Spartan. I cause trouble all the time not stop it."

Within minutes I had caught up with the others of Noble Team where I began to learn the back ground of each person and what they were like.

Carter was born in Durban, Biko on August 27, 2520. He was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program's Alpha Company in 2531, and, after an unknown amount of time, he became the leader of Noble Team. He has led Noble Team through enough difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his teammates. He and Catherine-B320 are the only survivors of the original team, and share a close bond as a result.

Kat was Born in Monastir, New Harmony in 2530, she was conscripted as part of Beta Company early on. She would later be taken out of Beta Company by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez after Operation: CARTWHEEL, and shortly before Operation: TORPEDO would commence.[3] Some time later she would be assigned to the newly formed Noble Team.

Emile was born in Luxor on Eridanus II on March 11, 2523. Orphaned, he was soon conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, but was pulled out of the unit by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537.[3] Later, he became a member of Noble Team

Jorge was born in Pálháza on Reach on March 5, 2511,[3] and was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when he was six years old. While on Reach, he was trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their overall combat prowess in several different fields. Jorge was among the candidates who survived the procedure.

Jun was born in the year 2524 in Tyumen, New Harmony. He was conscripted as a part of Alpha Company. Jun seems to have little to no information he is willing to tell and not only that but seems to be quite a secretive person in general.

Finally was Noble Six. Her file was the hardest one to look through as there was some….scary things inside. SPARTAN-B312 was her file name and in it was stuff classified far beyond normal. Her file read as the following.

"SPARTAN-B312 gained a high reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. B312 was also a test pilot in a top-secret UNSC project, the Sabre Program, which resulted in the development of the YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter. B312 used these skills to great effect in a counter-insurgency operation on Mamore on May 10, 2552.

At one point, B312's superior allegedly used the SPARTAN as "his own private grim reaper", and because of this, he was reluctant to have the Spartan assigned to Noble Team. On July 24, 2552, SPARTAN-B312 was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member."

It took me a bit to find this out but for such a lady like her who was that lethal reminded me a lot of the Spartan I met before my drop. Having learned about each of them and talking to them in turn I found out that this team might be my best chance to learn from. A team so different and yet so similar working together could win this was instantly.

Having not noticed the time it soon arrives at 14:00 where we all start to get ready. I grab my sniper and a DMR with a couple of frag grenades to hang off my belt. Watching the others I notice that Kat and Noble Six were looking at me for some reason as I wait patiently for them all to finish getting ready for our next fight.

Carter comes in and gets us to head for a pair of Falcons in the hangar bay which we would take and head to Sword base which was an important ONI base. It is under attack by covenant forces which we need to repel at any cost. Getting on the Falcons I see that I am on a falcon with Noble six, Kat, and Jun while the other contains Carter, Emile, and Jorge. Looking out of the Falcons as we are transported over the icy water below I notice how Kat is looking at that classified information that Noble Six had found on the dead man on the last mission.

Sword Base sends a message on our frequency saying, "Be advised, Kilo-three-three and kilo-three-four, your current LZ is too hot!"

Carter responds quickly, "Roger that. Dot, standby to receive and respond."

I look confused and ask Kat, "Dot? Who is that?"

Kat looks up from her work and says, "Auntie Dot is our Intelligence Support. She watches and helps us by use of Cameras and satellites so as to keep us safe. Did you not know of Dot?"

I shake my head and ask, "Where did she come from? I was not told of any AI being on this world. It would have been in intel before my team's arrival."

She gets back to work as she says, "Dot is Noble Teams personnel AI that helps us. It is classified to the best of my knowledge to any under the rank of Spartan."

I nod and wonder if Dot will be helping me since I am along with Noble Team before asking, "Does that include me as well?"

Kat looks up for a second and says, "She already is if you didn't notice. She helps with your hud markers and guides you along the way since you are sticking with us."

Thinking hard on this I ask, "Where is Dot stationed? If the covenant get her than Earth may be found and we have to get her before that can happen."

Noble Six looks at me and says, "No need to worry. Once we destroy their cruiser stationed here than we will have won. Dot is safe and this will be a walk in the park."

I look at her and say, "I like how you are positive and all but I just have this feeling…this horrible feeling that we may all die here."

Looking out of the Falcon I see us arriving at Sword Base as Carter says, "Six, Kat, Lili you're out here. Jorge, Emile your next. Get prepped."

Kat cocks her pistol back and looks at Six as she says, "Let's move, Lieutenant."

The Falcon lands for a second letting Me, Kat, and Six off to fight the covenant forces attacking what few marines are out fighting that are still alive. Six aims down the scope of her DMR and fires a few shots quickly and precisely into the heads of each grunt that pops up. Kat runs up the right flank giving suppression fire while I go to the left up a ramp to find myself right in the face of two shield bearing jackals. With a quick movement I pull my knives out of their sheaths and stab the first one while the other turns to shot me in the back. Using momentum I use the shield of the one I killed to jump over his friend and stab the second one a couple of times in the neck killing him as well. With a quick and precise flick of my wrists I throw my two knives into a pair of grunts that were coming up the far ramp at the end of the platform.

Pulling out my DMR I aim down the sights and take aim at a pair of shield jackals that were making a shield wall to block fire onto the Elites behind them. Firing a few shots I get them to lose a little of their wall which Six takes advantage of us I see a grenade throw from the middle into the middle of the Jackals. Within seconds the shield wall was gone as shrapnel and blood fly from the now dead Jackals caught in the explosion. I watch as three Elites in different shades of armor start to advance towards Six and the couple of Marines still alive in the middle while using cover.

Running down the ramp I grab my knives out of the faces of each grunt and head down the ramp behind the Elites sneaking up on the first one which was wearing blue armor. While his allies were occupied with six I jump on his back and start to brutally stab him over and over in the neck making sure to twist the knife a few times to make sure he died. Without a word he falls onto the ground making a thud causing his two allies to look at me just in time for one of them to have me jumping onto him and stabbing him over and over in his face with both hands as I lock my legs about his arms. In surprise at such aggression he has no chance as this silver armored elite is dead within a few short seconds while the last gets head shot by Six with her DMR who had taken the opportunity to start shooting him while distracted.

Dropping to the ground on top of the Elite I start to pant not having noticed I had been holding my breath a little while attacking the Elites. I get up slowly and ship the blue blood staining my knives off on my armor so as to keep them clean before putting them back in their sheaths. Looking about I see Six going down the ramp with Kat in tow attacking some jackal skirmishers as I run to catch up leaving the Marines behind to help support Jorge and Emile inside if need be. As I catch up to them I see Six picking up an ordinance which looked to be a targeting laser system for Orbital MAC rounds which might come in handy later. She looks back at me and throws me a health kit which I attach to my side just in case I got hit later as I grab what I can of DMR ammo to keep me stocked up. Kat opens the doors and we head out to see a couple of Marines hiding behind a big rock as they have suppression fire on them by a couple of grunts and one Elite. Looking down the way I see a warthog troop transport come around the corner only to get a wraith shot dead on destroying it instantly.

Six aims the Target Locator at the wraith just as another pulls out from behind cover and slide right beside the first. Within seconds both wraiths are destroyed from MAC rounds from that lucky shot by Six as me and Kat kill the Elite and the two grunt in those few seconds. As if by some miracle that someone knew we would need a warthog, a pelican arrives and drops a warthog before flying off without landing. Six seems to like driving as she grabs the driver's seat as Kat grabs the machine gun on the back. With a sigh I get into the side seat and let Six drive us to the right up a dirt road where we meet three ghosts that are being driven by grunts. Not wanting to waist machinegun ammo we might need I use my quick reflexes and training with weapons to fire three rounds killing each grunt and causing them to fall out of the ghosts within seconds.

Six looks at me for a second as she drives by as we head for the Anti-air guns and says, "Damn, you're a good shot Lili."

I shrug and say, "I met better people than me who can do that."

Six seems to be happy as she drives full speed into the facility area and right over two Elites and like ten grunts that were not smart enough to move out of the way in time. Six even ends up crashing us into the side of a building where one Elite gets squashed like a berry sending blue blood all over my armor. Getting out I aim down my sights and see a few grunts and shield bearing Jackals which are coming down from the rocks above our position which I shot at while Six goes to activate the guns and Kat gets the Marines to get into better positions so as to stand ready while waiting for support to arrive. Shot after shot travels down the barrel of my rifle as each shot hits and most of the time kills the target I shot. Soon the Anti-air guns are active just in time as a couple of Phantoms arrive to drop off troops only to blow up with the troops still remaining inside them.

Six jumps down from the roof and says, "Let's get to the Warthog and go to the coms outpost."

I nod and follow her and Kat to the warthog where I get in the side seat again as Six drives us down another dirt road where we meet two more ghosts, an elite, and three grunts. Not quick enough to take them all I fire and take out both ghosts as Kat focuses the machine gun on the Elite and grunts mowing them down in a couple of seconds after I got the Ghosts. We arrive at the com station where we immediately have to fight three elites, 12 grunts, and 3 shield wielding Jackals. Jumping out of my seat and hiding behind a rock I fire shot after shot as fast as I can at any target I see. Kat stays on the machine gun as Six drives around trying to destroy a revenant and a couple of snipers along with what I was dealing with.

It takes a couple of minutes but we finally clear out the last of the buildings. Staying near the rock I was at I lay down and use the brush about me as camouflage while I watch through my sniper as Six activates the com systems just an a covenant troop carrier arrives and drops off about a dozen skirmishers which I start to snipe while Kat uses the machine gun to help out. Six is easily getting head shot after head shot with her DMR as fast as she can reload as another troop carrier drops off more skirmishers. Finally as the last skirmisher drops me and Six start to head to the wart hog to take back to base when we hear Carter on the coms.

Carter says, "Noble Team this is Noble leader. Get back to Sword Base ASAP."

Kat responds saying, "Roger that Noble One. Six let's go. Lili you too."

Getting in the warthog and travelling down the road a notice a dead revenant in the water like it had taken a bad drive before we pull around the corner and meet with two revenants, a wraith, two ghosts, and a couple of Elites that want to cause us trouble. Kat seems to be having fun as she fires the machine gun full auto as Six pulls off some crazy driving while I just hold on for dear life trying not to fall out or throw up. After what feels like hours but turns out to be like three minutes all the enemies are dead and I looks at six unhappily.

With a few breaths I finally say, "I will never ride with you again. I felt like I was going to die."

She giggles as Kat shakes her head at us while Six opens the door and we grab ammo before heading in to help support the Marines on the perimeter of Sword Base. Looking up the walkway we had come down not too long ago I see some shield bearing Jackals and decide they need to meet my grenades as I grab both and throw them over the crates in our way. Praying for the best I put my eye to the scope of my DMR and watch as explosions go off and the last remaining Jackals begin to run to join their buddies farther in. Hearing gunfire I know some Marines are still alive which is good since they may be of some help farther in the base. Arriving at the top of the walkway we meet with about four Elites and a couple dozen grunts who pinned down five marines. Looking at Six I nod as we fire side by side making sure to go for the heads as we fire each shot of our DMRs as fast as possible.

Grunts drop like flies in a matter of seconds while the Elites now see that they have enemies behind and in front of them only to get a grenade from a marine in their midst which knocks out their shields which causes their deaths as the marines come out and use their Battle rifles to pelt them with as many bullets as need be to turn them into Swiss cheese. Having cleaned out the court yard we head inside where we meet with more resistance called Hunters. They seem to spot us as we arrive and prepare to fire. Six and Kat dodge right behind metal barriers while I stupidly dodge left behind a crate. Having landed behind the crate I begin to get up when I feel something hot and painful searing my arm causing me to scream in pain as I see the green plasma from the weapons of the Hunters attached to my skin as it slowly burns my skin. Using my right arm I grab my spare knife on my leg and cut it out of my skin which hurts tremendously. With the plasma out and a lot of my arm badly hurt I grab the medkit off my armor and start to try and treat myself by first using some pain killers and then trying to cut off the burned skin so as to let it heal normally.

To busy trying to heal myself I don't notice that the fight is over until Kat and Six are by my side looking me over.

Kat looks at the wound and says, "Looks like you got to get a little healing done. You're in no shape to fight right now but stick with us so we can get you to a doctor. Let me bandage you so you don't do anything stupid and become like me."

I smile at this as I ask a marine to help me. The marine comes over and helps me by taking some of my weight since I start to feel the pain killers working. We all enter the elevator and without the use of a weapon now that makes me out of action for the time being .Six and Kat go a little farther ahead as the marine helps me follow them. Slowly but surely we make out way farther into the tower as I look at all the death caused by such stupid fanatical religious aliens. Arriving finally on the bottom floor of ONI offices I see Jorge who seems to be resting for a second.

The big guy sees me and asks, "You okay?"

I shake my head a little as the marine says, 'She got some hunter plasma burns on her arm. She might lose it if we don't get her to a doctor."

He looks at me before coming closer and picking me up which causes me to yelp in surprise as he says to the marine, "I got her. I will take her with me to a doctor when I get the chance."

The marine just nods and walks off as Jorge carries me up about five flights of stairs where we then stand on a burning part of a platform. Six and Emile are holding rocket launchers as they stand there and watch as two longswords fly in and target the covenant cruiser which gets a couple of orbital MAC rounds into it and sending it into the water.

Jorge still holds me as he asks Six, "Beautiful ain't it? Someone should take a picture. Nice work by the way."

Six looks at him and says, "I aim to please."

Six looks at me and asks, "You okay?"

I nod a little even as Jorge says, "She needs a doctor or she might lose the arm."

Carter then comes on coms and says, "Five, six, get down to the science wing and bring Lili. Doctor Halsey wants a debrief, and command says we're all hers."

Jorge sounds surprised as he asks, "Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey."

Carter sounds irritated as he says, "I did."

Jorge responds as he carries me along while Six follows along beside us, "Copy that. Command doesn't need to tell me. Been all hers half of my life."

We arrive and I get to meet Doctor Halsey for the first time before Jorge hands me off to a doctor who starts to look my arm over on a seat behind them. My head is kinda fuzzy at this point and I can only make out certain sentences as people converse back and forth in front of me. I can't make out most of it but I do know that is important to listen as best I can.

"Jorge, it's been too long."

"Professor Lazlo Sorvad….can shed some light on his death."

"The Elites. Tell me more…."

"I gave the order not to pursue."

"Commander are you a puppet or a Spartan."

"You let them get away."

"Like warning, the planet."

"data module….Lieutenant commander stole contains it."

At this point the lady was irritating me as I say, "Hey lady will you shut the fuck up. I am getting tired of your shitty attitude."

You looks shocked at me and asks, "Excuse me? Are you ordering me to do something ODST?"

I look her dead in the eye before I use my right arm which is not occupied to throw one of my knives into the glass imbedding it almost all the way through to her shock as I reply, "Only if you want to live. I first am getting tired of your attitude towards Spartans. Second you seem more interested in stupid shit then over lives in general. Third I am hurting like hell from a plasma burn from a hunter and this pain medication is making me hot tempered. So you got two choices: one shut the fuck up and listen for once or two become a nicer person before I shove my other knife so far up your ass that.."

I am knocked by Jorge on the back on the neck 'lightly' causing my already fuzzy mind to shut down as I slowly fall into blackness once again.

Upon waking I find myself in a hospital be with Six and Jorge standing over me. Looking at Jorge a growl a little at him to show I was not happy even as he says, "Sorry. Doctor Halsey is not a person to take lightly as she can do a lot to do if she knew what she needed to know. I did not want you put in danger because of your own words."

I look at him and ask, "Did you at least retrieve my knife? That kinda blade is not easy to find you know."

He pulls out my blade from behind him making me smile and say, "Apology accepted. I see my arm is still on so I am guessing I am still combat effective."

Six smiles at me and says, "They fixed your arm up good. Don't know what they used but it was probably something taken from a Spartan experiment they did. Seems we got a mission in a few days. It's a stealth and dagger mission and I thought you might wanna join me and Emile for it."

I smile and say, "of course. I like nothing better than a stealth mission."


End file.
